Treasures
by Starquilter57
Summary: As the newlyweds officially move in together, they discover each others treasures, and learn a few things they didn't know about each other! New Chapter up. Wedding Treasures. Not Chronological
1. Chapter 1

Don't own 'em, not making any money from 'em!

**Treasures**

They were official now, bondmates and spouses. Spock and Nyota had joined themselves together to the satisfaction of everyone in their lives. There had been the bonding ceremony on New Vulcan, then the official military-style Starfleet wedding on board the Enterprise, complete with an embarrassingly rowdy reception in the Rec Room. Last of all was a traditional Bantu wedding, held at Nyota's parents' home in Kenya. There had been a short honeymoon in Paris, and now they were back aboard ship.

Since their "unofficial" bonding at the beginning of the mission two years ago, they had maintained the appearance of separate quarters. Frankly, they were only fooling themselves. Most of the ship's crew knew of Spock and Nyota's romantic relationship. Now it was time to completely move in together, joining their possessions as well as their lives. They would live in Spock's quarters, as his were larger. As second in command, he had a few more privileges. Already a dutiful husband, Spock assisted Nyota in her packing. He found a few surprises.

Surprises Spock Found In Nyota's Quarters

Eleven different kinds of shampoo (She only has one head!)

Two pairs of his boxer shorts he thought were lost in the ship's laundry (He recalls McCoy's "trash talk" during a basketball game. "Your girlfriend wears your underpants! Could this be true? He knows she steals his T-shirts.)

A small notebook with Nyota's handwriting _How to Get Under His Skin _(The first page reads "chocolate", the second "high heels or boots", the third "red pedicure". All of these are true.)

A recording of Spock himself singing _He Is An Englishman_ (This is from the unfortunate time he succumbed to pressure from Kirk and participated in a ship's production of _HMS Pinafore._ She thinks he has a wonderful voice. He was quite embarrassed.)

A faded, patched pair of jeans (He has never seen her wear these. He later discovers they had been Gaila's)

******************************

He has duty, so she is making room for her things, moving his around. In the process, Nyota learns a few things about her spouse.

Surprises Nyota Found In Spock's Quarters

A black velvet hair tie (This had disappeared the first time he took her hair down. Guess she's not the only one who collects trophies!)

An old-style music player loaded with Heavy Metal (The name A. Grayson is engraved upon it)

An orange Fender Stratocaster electric guitar (Does he play this? It was in the closet, inside one of his formal robes!)

A wooden box with crayons, paper, and a coloring book (No way!)

A book wrapped in a plain brown paper bag, The Joy Of Sex (Inter-species Version) (There is a card inside, "My son, pay particular attention to chapters 11-15. Live long and prosper, Sarek) (This explains a lot. Time for a little afternoon reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

How Spock Got His 12-String

Ensign Johansen found the guitar at a flea market on Star-Base 7. She had always wanted to play the guitar. It was an antique Taylor 12-string, complete with strap, case, a set of extra strings, and an assortment of picks and slides. The Ferengi trader did not realize its value, and was glad to be rid of the thing for forty-eight credits. It took up a lot of room in his booth.

There were a few problems with her purchase, though. The instrument didn't come with any tutorial, but she finally found some lessons in the ship's data base. After a few weeks, Johansen's playing really didn't improve. Her hands were to small and fingers to short to wrap around the stupid thing's neck. With disgust over nearly fifty hard-earned credits down the drain, the ensign put the 12-string guitar aside.

The week after she gave up playing, Johansen lost thirty credits to Sulu in a poker game. Two pairs vs. a royal flush. Not having the money, she offered him the guitar instead. Sulu readily accepted. They weren't supposed to be playing for credits on a starship anyway, and besides, he could always trade it for something else.

Something else happened along the very next day. Lt. Powers had a Romulan sword mounted on his quarters' wall. It made his girlfriend very nervous, so much so that she refused to be "affectionate" with him until he got rid of it. Knowing Sulu's fondness for bladed weapons, he sought out a trade. Powers didn't really want the guitar, but he also didn't care for lonely nights. A deal was struck.

Powers kept the thing for a week, then he broke up with his girlfriend. Wanting to drown his sorrows, he went looking for Scotty. The 12-string changed hands again, this time for two bottles of Scotty's engine room hooch. The Chief Engineer was pleased. You never knew when a good trade might come along.

"Cupcake" had picked up five big salamis on Star-Base 7. He was a large fellow with an even larger appetite. After he had eaten three of them, though he decided he was over salami. Scotty was always looking for something to put in a sandwich. Maybe Scotty had something to swap for some nice spicy meat.

Another deal was struck. "Cupcake" held onto the guitar for five days. He tried hard to learn to play, and made a bit of progress. Problem was, he also attempted to sing while playing. His roommate, Smythe, finally had to tell "Cupcake" that he sounded like a "wounded water buffalo in heat". The 12-string was set aside once again.

Poor Pavel had been elected to head the Morale, Welfare, and Recreation Committee. MWR was low on money and needed to raise funds for the ship's Christmas party, so they decided to hold a raffle. Pavel went door to door on the ship, seeking donations of items and services. "Cupcake" gave him the guitar.

Pavel thought it quite valuable, and made it Second Prize. First Prize was forty-eight hours of shore leave. They sold the tickets for two credits each, and put all the items on display in the Rec Room. Spock had examined the 12-string there, but declined to purchase a ticket. He did not see the logic in gambling, though he did appreciate the calculation of odds in poker.

Kirk drew the names of the winners. Scotty won the shore leave package. McCoy won the guitar. He was disgusted because he was hoping for the boxed set of Country Western music discs. Uhura was annoyed because she had brought 15 tickets trying to win the guitar for Spock.

"Okay, Len. Let's work out a trade. What will you take for that guitar?"

McCoy thought for a moment. "Got any of that hooch you brought back from Spock's cousin's place?

If you do, I'll trade you for two jugs."

Spock and Nyota had recently been to Minnesota to visit his mother's relatives. The Grayson boys had a nice still on a hillside where they made some excellent Everclear. Several jugs had somehow come on board in their luggage.

Nyota thought about it for just a moment. "Done deal."

That's how Spock got his 12-string.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own them, not making any money from them. Also, I apologize in advance to Jimmy Buffett.

How Nyota Got Her Hoop Earrings

Spock was not a picky eater. It would be illogical to complain about the food available on the Enterprise. He had, after all,chosen Starfleet service as his career. Still, he did prefer fresh produce and non-animal protein sources. Spock was especially fond of veggie burgers. Trouble was, the ship's food service never made them. He had tried to replicate them, without success. They always came out tasteless. Nyota was sympathetic, but had no real solution for him.

Spock and Nyota were in their quarters, sitting on the couch. Spock had nearly mastered the antique Taylor 12-string guitar his wife had acquired for him, after having it a mere three days. It was a perfect fit for his large hands and long fingers, almost as if it had been made for him. Tonight he was practicing _1,2,3,4_ by the Plain White T's. Nyota loved hearing him play. Sometime they would sing together.

"Have you seen the Captain's latest scheme to improve morale? It was in this morning's Plan of the Day."

"I read it, Nyota, though I do not quite understand it. The Captain has proposed some sort of competition, where the winner has written the best "song parody". What does this mean? Is it a humorous or satirical interpretation of a song?"

"That's exactly what it is, beloved. Let's go to the ship's data base for some examples. Here's a song I think you might have heard before. Computer, play the song _I Love Rock and Roll_ by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts."

The computer complied. Spock did indeed know this song. It had been one of his mother's favorites.

"Now, let's hear a parody of it. Computer, play _I Love Rocky Road_ by Weird Al Yankovic."

Spock listened, fascinated. "It is the same melody, with different lyrics. It is amusing. Nyota, what is Rocky Road?"

"That's an ice cream flavor, chocolate with nuts and marshmallow. Let's hear another. Computer, play _My Sharona_ by The Knack."

Spock had never heard this one, but he liked the beat.

"Okay, parody time. Computer, play _My Bologna_ by weird Al Yankovic." Again, Spock found it quite interesting.

"This Weird Al Yankovic must have been considered a master of the parody. However, he seems a bit obsessed with food."

"Spock, you should enter the Captain's contest. Record a song parody of your own. You have such a wonderful voice, and your guitar playing is getting quite good. Also, as First Officer, you have a responsibility to help boost morale on the ship."

"There is a certain logic to your request, though your motives are somewhat suspect. You are trying to get me to socialize again, are you not? I have not forgotten T_he HMS Pinafore_ incident. I found it somewhat embarrassing."

"Beloved, you made a simply splendid Boatswain. Everyone thought you were wonderful."

"What song could I do a parody of? I have no experience in such matters, no idea how to select something."

"Spock, I know the perfect one for you. Computer, play _Cheeseburger In Paradise_ by Jimmy Buffett."

Spock had heard this before, and had even known his mother to sing it. Though she had adopted a vegetarian lifestyle when she married Sarek, Amanda would occasionally pine for a cheeseburger.

"You should write a parody about those veggie burgers you like so much. If it's a good one, it might persuade the cook to serve you some. And, the prizes are pretty nice. First prize is a one hundred credit voucher for the ship's commissary. Lt. Sanchez has begun to stock some quality merchandise."

"It would be an interesting challenge. I shall consider it, Nyota" Spock began to play _1,2,3,4_ again, this time singing it to Nyota and looking into her eyes. When he did that, he was just irresistible. Sometimes, resistance is futile.

**************

It took Spock two evenings to write the parody. Poetry did not come easily for him, not did using contractions, though they were necessary to make the words fit the tune. When he was satifsied with it, he sang it for Nyota, who could not stop laughing.

"Honey, it's perfect. I think you are ready to record." So that's what they did, deciding that Spock's third attempt was probably as good as he could make it. Nyota copied the file, and sent it to Jim.

****************************

Three days later, the Captain and the Morale, Welfare, and Recreation Committee all sat down to a working lunch in the Conference room. They listened to parodies for over an hour. Most of them stunk. A few were fair, two more good. Two Ensigns from Life Sciences submitted a song called "Squirrels Just Want To Have Fun" Riley and Sulu did a great send-up of a Dave Seville song _Witch Doctor_ they called "Ship's Doctor." McCoy was livid.

Everyone was in agreement on one point. The very best submission was a little number entitled "Veggie Burger On Enterprise", by none other than the ship's First Officer, Commander Spock.

"Let's go tell the hobgoblin the good news in person. Isn't he on the bridge right now?" McCoy rubbbed his hands together with fiendish glee. He just loved to embarrass Spock. He started to whistle _For He An Englishman_.

"Yes, he is. Easy, Bones. Play nice." Jim, Bones, and Pavel took the turbolift to the bridge.

Spock was seated in the command chair, but rose when he saw Kirk.

"As you were. Spock, this is a social call. We have great news. You won the song parody contest. We all look forward to you performing that little gem of yours live in the Rec Room tomorrow at 1800 hours. Casual attire, please."

Nyota cheered. Riley and Sulu looked a little dejected. Spock looked a little stunned, but recovered quickly.

"Tomorrow in the Rec Room, at dinner? I did not know that a live performance would be expected."

"Not only expected, but _required_, Commander. It will be broadcast over the ship's comm unit so everyone can enjoy it."

"I understand, Captain. I will comply."

As Kirk and his henchmen left, Spock shot Nyota an exasperated look. He sent _annoyance_ through their bond. Spock did not really enjoy being the center of attention. Most times in his life when that happened it had been negative.

Nyota sent him _love_ and _reassurance_ back. "_I will be there for you. These people are your friends, even McCoy."_

*******************

After his shift on the following day, Spock returned to his quarters. He changed into the turtleneck and jeans Nyota had chosen for him. Then he checked the tuning of his 12-string and sang some vocal warm-ups.

"You even make scales sound sexy." Nyota kissed him and put on her earrings. They made their way to the Rec Room.

At precisely 1800, Spock began his song.

Veggie Burger On Enterprise

I have no carnivorous habits

I've been in space for seventy days

Losing weight with due speed, eating leaves and seeds

Seeing lots of carrot juice and tea on my trays

But at night I have unusual dreams

Of a wonderful treat

Not Coronas, samosas or Krispy Kremes

Just a big, warm bun with a hunk of fake meat.

Veggie burger on Enterprise

Treasure from Earth with an onion slice

Not too particular, not to precise

I want a veggie burger on Enterprise

I've heard about old spacefaring men

Who ate the same things again and again

Warm beer and bread it's said can raise the dead

That's the vegan menu at a Galaxy Inn

Things are better for spacemen these days

A starbase always has what you need

Don't want Cheetos nor Doritos nor Frito Lays

Just that fine Terran creation on which I feed

Veggie burger on Enterpise

Salsa or alfalfa spouts are nice

Treasure from Earth with an onion slice

I want a veggie burger on Enterprise

I'll take mine with lettuce and tomatoes

Dijon mustard and French fried potatoes

Huge kosher pickle and a warm stout beer

Won't someone tell me which way do I steer

For my

Veggie burger on Enterprise

Making the best of vegetarian life

I'll slice it up with a fork and a knife

I want a veggie burger on Enterprise.

Veggie burger on Enterprise

Treasure from Earth with an onion slice

Not too particular, not to precise

I want a veggie burger on Enterprise

The Rec Room burst into applause when Spock finished. He was somewhat embarrassed, but accepted it graciously, and bowed. Spock put the guitar aside, and made a move to stand.

Kirk indicated that Spock and Nyota should remain seated. Mofasu the Chief Cook brought a tray with two plates. Veggie burgers for the musician and his wife, complete with all the trimmings described in his song. "I'll try to get these for you periodically, sir. That was quality entertainment!"

Pavel handed Spock the one hundred credit voucher for the ship's commissary, which he in turn handed over to Nyota. She spent it the very next day.

That's how Nyota got her hoop earrings.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything, not making any money!

**Personal Treasures**

What She Loves Most About Him

How cute he looks first thing in the morning. His ordinarily perfect bowl cut is standing straight up, he has the shadow of a beard.

He still blushes when she kisses him. It starts with ears and spreads downward.

If she is on watch and he is not, he sleeps with her nightgown under his pillow. She once came back early and found him sniffing it in his sleep.

How hard he tries to fit in, to understand her and their shipmates. He has chosen this, but it is not easy for him.

His hand upon her belly, that connection with the new life they have created there

That eyebrow ---- she is learning all its subtle meanings

What He loves Most About Her

The way she sighs in her sleep when he gets out of bed, like she has lost something precious

Her scent, which he can recognize, even in a crowded room

She wears his underwear when he is away, just to be close to him

She is his bridge, keeping him connected, lest he become lost in this strange life he has chosen

Her bravery ----- She has chosen pain and illness in order to bear their child, she faces prejudice in order to be with him

Her laugh --- It is music to his ears


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Star Trek, there is no profit involved. This is just for fun.

**Photographic Treasures**

Nyota started the album putting together the week after they had bonded. She got the idea from Sarah, Spock's cousin's wife. Sarah had made an album for the Family Homepage. Other family members could access this and see how the children were growing. Nyota likes this idea. Their families will be able to share a connection to them. Spock has some misgivings.

Nyota's favorite photos of Spock

She got this one from his Aunt Marina. Sarek and Amanda are holding their newborn, who is sucking his thumb. He is beautiful.

He is a few years older now. His mother holds him as they look out an old-fashioned ship's viewing port. Spock smiles and points.

He is skating in San Francisco, downhill on zig-zagging Lombard Street. It is a rear view, with the emphasis on rear. His cousin Sirin took this photo. Spock had asked his cousin why his Phonology I students had given him the nickname "Professor Sweet Cheeks." He is wearing blue Spandex leggings. Spock does not like this photo at all. "Please do not put this on our Homepage." She complies, but keeps a copy in the printed album. She posts a front view of him skating, instead.

Nyota snapped a surprised Spock in his quarters, playing his electric guitar. He was wearing headphones and did not hear her come in. He tapped his feet and moved his hips while playing, like an old time rock star. Spock was quite embarrassed that she saw this.

Sarek had a professional portrait made of them after their bonding ceremony. They are wearing formal Vulcan robes. Though his facial expression is neutral, Spock's eyes give him away. He gazes at Nyota with love and happiness.

Spock sits at her bedside in sickbay, cradling Azizi in his arms. A tiny hand grasps his father's finger. He stares at his son in wonder.

Her husband lies on their bed, their son lies on his father's chest. They are both asleep.

*****************************

Spock's favorite photos of Nyota

It is her first day of school. She wears a red dress, her hair done in many small braids with tiny red ornaments. She is a princess surveying her realm.

She is running, barefoot and free, against a blue African sky. Long braids trail behind her. His Nyota is strong, proud, and beautiful.

Nyota is in her first year at the Academy, wearing her dress uniform. She has just won a language translation competition, accurately interpreting an ancient Vulcan text. The prize is usually won by fourth year cadets.

She smiles broadly from her Communications station on the bridge. Nyota has worked hard for her position. Spock takes great pride in her achievement.

Again, Nyota is standing beneath the African sky. She is wearing a traditional dress, brilliantly colored with a matching head wrap. There are dozens of wedding guests, but her smile is only for him.

This is actually a series of photos, side views of Nyota throughout her pregnancy. Spock took one every two weeks. He breathed a little easier with each new one. So far, so good.

She is sitting up in their bed, feeding Azizi, her breast discreetly covered by the nursing shawl T'Pau had made for her. Look at what they have created together!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own anything, not making any profit!

**An Overabundance of Treasures**

"Spock, it's getting out of hand. We've simply got to get rid of some of it. Otherwise, there will be no room for Azizi when he's born." Their son was due to be born in five weeks, but as this was a hybrid pregnancy, he was likely to be earlier.

"I agree, beloved. We are suffering from an overabundance of possessions." Spock had taken his lunch break in their quarters. Nyota was now working half shifts for the duration of the pregnancy. "I will pick up some storage boxes from Supply when I get off shift. We will start the sorting process then. For now, however, you should put your feet up and rest. I do not relish another lecture from the Doctor."

Spock stood staring at her until she got on the bed, then kissed her and departed. Nyota smiled and settled in for a nap. She'd need a little rest for the arduous task ahead of them.

* * *

Nyota had taken a long nap, indeed. When she awoke, Spock was setting out the dinner he had picked up from the Rec Room. In the corner on the floor were half a dozen sturdy storage boxes, waiting to be assembled.

"Oh, that smells yummy. What is it?"

"Stir-fried tofu with Chinese vegetables. We have peach sorbet for dessert. Would you prefer your dinner on the bed or at the table?"

"At the table, so I may sit next to you, handsome! I think we should start with our purge with the books. I know we won't actually get rid of many, but we have more than there is shelf space for. You can do the books. I will go through all the baby things we have received and box up the ones we won't need for a while."

When they have eaten, Spock returns their dishes to the Rec Room. When he comes back, he assembles the storage boxes and hands one to Nyota. She begins sorting through the two suitcases full of baby things they received while on New Vulcan, a response from the colonists to a concert she and Spock had given. She sets aside a nursing shawl from T'Pau, a blanket from T'Sela (Spock's stepmother), a dozen embroidered diapers, and numerous newborn size items. These will be needed very soon. She places everything else in a box, with the larger items on the bottom.

Nyota finds the blue and yellow quilted wall-hanging that Spock's mother made. It had been in the attic at his cousin's house. She sets this aside. Spock has promised to mount it on the wall over the crib. Amanda's trunks from the Vulcan Embassy and the Grayson family attic will go into storage, to make room for a dresser/changing table. Nyota takes a break for a moment.

"How are you doing with the books, beloved?"

"Nyota, I can not believe how many duplicate linguistics texts we have. I have already filled two boxes with books. We now have three empty shelves for Azizi's books and toys. Also, I believe that mounting the 12-string guitar and my harp on brackets on the wall will open up closet space. Why don't you put your feet up while I take these boxes to storage. Pavel said he and Hikaru would assist me." Spock walked to the comm unit and called Pavel. "I am ready to move some boxes, Pavel."

"Ve vill be right there."

A few moments later, Pavel and Hikaru arrive. They each grab a trunk. Spock hefts the two boxes of books. "We will return for the baby clothes." The three leave and return in a few moments. Spock is carrying the cradle Sarek made for them, which the other two men are admiring.

"Meester Spock, your father must love you wery much to make such a thing. It is beautiful." Pavel picks up the box of baby clothes, Sulu takes Spock's electric guitar. "Ve vill help you mount the brackets vhen ve come back."

A few minutes later, they are taking measurements, making marks, and drilling holes. They are doing this on an inside wall, so it is not a problem. "Scotty would be upset if we caused a hull breach!" laughed Sulu.

They hung the instruments and the wall quilt. Afterward, Spock thanks them both with a couple of large shots of Grayson's Finest Everclear. Thankfully Spock's cousins had recently restocked his supply of the "product" for him. It came in quite handy and the jugs fit ever so nicely under the bed.

When the helmsman and the navigator had departed for the evening, Spock and Nyota prepare for bed. Both would have the next day off. Then they would tackle the closet and the dresser.

* * *

Spock and Nyota have breakfast in the Rec Room with Jim and Bones. The doctor is curious about something.

"How are you two love birds gonna spend your day off?"

"We will be preparing our quarters for Azizi's arrival, Doctor. Rearranging and putting unnecessary items in storage."

"Let us know if you could use any help, Spock."

"Actually, Captain, I must get the crib and dresser out of storage and assemble them today. The instructions would indicate that it is a task for two people."

Bones snortes. "You actually read the instructions. I never read those things. They're translated from the original Ferengi into Orion, and then to Vulcan before they're finally decoded into Federation Standard. The darn things never make any sense."

"Don't listen to him, Spock. The bookshelves he put together in his quarters collapsed at 0300 hours, flinging books everywhere. He didn't line up the shelf supports right."

Spock's comm unit beeps. "Commander, this is Chief Larson in the cargo bay. The shipment that freighter just dropped off included three crates for you and the missus. Shall I have them delivered to your quarters?"

"Yes, please do. We shall be there presently." Spock looks at Nyota, who just shrugs.

"I have no idea what they could be, beloved. Guess we'd better go find out."

* * *

The crates are delivered a few minutes after they have returned to their quarters. The smallest is from Sarek and T'Sela. It contains several items of infant clothing T'Sela had made and a framed photo of the older couple with little Baby T'Shana. "Look, Spock. She is beautiful." Nyota smiles and puts the photo on the dining table. Most of this clothing was on the larger side, so Nyota packs it away for later."

A medium sized crate from Nyota's family in Africa contains more baby clothing, some small toys and books in Kiswahili. Some of these had been Nyota's when she was small. The books and toys are placed upon the shelves Spock had emptied the night before. The clothes are added to those T'Sela sent, and stored until Azizi grew into them.

The Grayson boys and their wives have sent a very large crate. Sarah and Lydia gave them a coordinated crib set with sheets, comforter, and bumper pads all in a pastel blue with gray elephants. Most of the crate, however was filled with the "product", six jugs to be exact. There was a note attached to one of the jugs. "For Azizi's "Coming Out" party!" Spock quickly closes the crate back up and carries it to the storage locker. The captain is due any moment to help him with the crib assembly.

In fact, by the time Spock returns to his quarters with the crib in its carton, Jim is helping Nyota box up the newly arrived baby clothes. Spock picks up the empty crates, while his friend grabs the box of baby clothes. They make another trip to the storage locker, this time returning with the two cartons containing the dresser/changing table.

While the two men put the baby furniture together, Nyota empties the closet of items not currently needed. She removes two boxes and two duffels full of clothing and shoes. Spock and Jim have just finished up, so Jim excuses himself.

Nyota makes tea for Spock and herself. After such a busy morning, a little break is in order. They have just settled down to relax when a call comes in from the bridge. Spock answered it.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Commander, we have an emergency situation in the Rec Room that requires your presence, both you and Uhura."

"Understood, Captain. We are on our way."

"Spock, how does that man do it? An emergency in the Rec Room?"

"I do not know, Nyota. Let us go find out what has happened."

* * *

The nature of the "emergency" becomes clear when they got there. The Rec Room is decked out in balloons, stuffed toys and gifts wrapped in pastel paper. On a table at one end is a cake with blue icing letters, clearing stating "It's A Boy!" People yell "SURPRISE! " Spock looks stunned and confused.

Nyota laughs and claps her hands together. "It's a baby shower, a party held in honor of expectant parents. There are gifts, games, and food. It will be fun, beloved. They've done this because they are our friends. Relax and enjoy it."

* * *

Spock shakes his head over the shower games. Fortunately, as one of the guests of honor, he is not required to play. The attendees have to unscramble a list of popular baby names and guess how long a string it takes to go around Nyota's middle. They do this by cutting lengths of string off a ball, and then comparing them to one Spock actually ran around her belly. "Cupcake" is the big winner on that. Pavel wins the fastest time for diapering a baby doll.

They have veggie burgers with all the trimmings for lunch. Scotty has spiked the punch, of course, but he has apple juice for Nyota. The cake is delicious. Christine passes Nyota the gifts to open. Janice writes down what they are and who gave them. Everything is beautiful. There are many, many gifts, the most treasured being certificates for over one-hundred hours of free babysitting. Even Spock appears to be moved by the generosity of their friends. Janice, Christine, and Pavel have planned the whole thing.

Afterward, Jim and Scotty help Spock carry everything to their quarters. Nyota and Spock look at the piles of "baby loot" and sigh. Tomorrow they would have to start the sorting process all over again.

"Spock, look how much our friends love us."

"Perhaps they love us too much" he said as he reaches for her, tripping over yet another stuffed animal.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Star Trek, I make no profit!

**Wedding Treasures**

Spock and Nyota have had two weddings and a bonding ceremony, so they've recently received a lot of gifts. Some of them are wonderful. Some are not so great.

Spock's Favorite Wedding Presents

The Exercise Of Love ---This is replica of an ancient Vulcan text, a pictorial guide to lovemaking

A membership in the Chocolates Of The Month Club – Two whole pounds, every month!

A gift certificate for the Orion Woman's Secret, an upscale lingerie boutique in San Francisco. No, he does not wear lingerie, but Nyota does.

An antique Vulcan incense burner and a large supply of incense (The scent of which makes Nyota frisky!)

A large, firm wedge-shaped pillow designed to for support and elevation – you get the picture!

Nyota's Favorite Wedding Gifts

See Spock's #1

Two sets of shred resistant sheets – She hates mending!

A charcoal portrait of them on the day of their bonding ceremony – He looks so handsome!

A cookbook entitled 365 Vegetarian Dishes: A Guide To Replicator Cooking – Spock can replicate with the best of them!

A pair of black silk "break-away" boxers. Easy access! They are not for her.

Spock And Nyota's Worst Wedding Gifts

A gift certificate for Omaha Steaks ---This is self-explanatory

A book entitled You Wanna Put Your What Where? A Honeymoon Guide For The Complete Idiot  They are not complete idiots and they already knew what went where.

A case of Lucky Charms --- Stereotyping is just wrong people. Also, marshmallows contain gelatin, which is produced from boiling animal collagen.

A Do-It-Yourself book entitled 50 Sex Toys You Can Make In Your Replicator –Spock actually checked this for finger prints and traced it back to the giver. He left it in front of Captain Kirk's quarters door.

His and hers matching bunny pajamas with feet, tails, and ears.-- Stereotyping is still wrong!

A gift certificate for body art. – Someone obviously didn't get a good look at Nero.

Candlesticks in the shape of Orion fertility gods -- their eyes move!

Fuzzy pink handcuffs – Lasted all of about seven seconds!

Windchimes!!? – There is no breeze on a starship!

A collection of 500 remastered Looney Tunes cartoons – Some things just can't be explained to a Vulcan


End file.
